Within the heart
by CookieCrumble12
Summary: The turtles,Ellie and Pop meet Willow,Misty and ese best friends are always together but are hiding many secrets.What will they discover?
1. Prologue

**Hello dudes and dudettes this is PopcornWolf10! I know what you're thinking something like _"Dude why are you on Cookie's story?"._ Well we are co-writing this tale! Sadly, I'm having to write the authors note while Cookie gets to write the entire chapter.**

 **Cookie: Hey! You said you wanted too! And I showed you the entire chapter and you got to change bits.**

 **Anyway... this tale will include our OC's. You will see the joyful Pop and the hot headed Ellie as well as-**

 **Cookie: ...the super, cool, calm Misty, the hyper Riley and the angry Willow.**

 **Here is some background info:**

 **Riley Nites (pronounced nights) is 14 years old. Her birthday is on the 9th of April. She is the youngest.**

 **Misty Nites (pronounced nights) is 16 years old. Her birthday is on the 21st of December. She is the the second oldest.**

 **Willow Nites (pronounced nights) is 17 years old. Her birthday is on the 4th of October. She is the oldest out of her sisters.**

 **Poppy Ryans is 15 years old. Her birthday is on the 2nd of February. She is the youngest.**

 **Elleguard Ryans is 16 years old. Her birthday is on the 28th of October. She is the oldest.**

 **Okay that is a bit of info for ya's! Hope you enjoy this new story!**

 **Cookie: Hope you enjoy! You guys are awesome!**

The wind howled, it was freezing, what do you expect, it's December.However most people of NYC were joyous and mirthul as it was Christmas Eve,but three youngsters (or freaks as they are usually called, well when they're seen which is very rare). Had nothing expect a few pennies and each others company.

 **Jo's POV (she works for Seekers, you'll find out about them later)**

**But can I tell you a secret, a secret you shall never tell to a single soul. As I will hunt you down and torture you until you beg me to spare you. I know I sound cruel, evil and savage but that just tells you how serious I am. These three girls are...mutants as you may call them. Coyotes . Yes you heard my right, coyotes. Bushy tails and furry ears. Stealthy skills and master of disguise. And ear pricing howls. Half coyote half girl, weird right? They're a pack, a family and they are a team nothing else matters more than that. Presides so what if they are mutants,they're aren't horrid so we aren't out to get them ( you will find out about 'we' later)**

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"Shut up!" Ellie's voice shouted, clearly she was outrageous.

"Am sorry Ellie it was just a prank." Pop whimpered.

"Well DO NOT do it again." Ellie bellowed.

"Please forgive me! " begged Pop.

" No! Am sick of this! You always prank me! Sometimes I just wish I was a lone child"Ellie screamed so loud Leo stromed out of his room.

"You don't mean that. " the younger sibling stared at her with tearful eyes however Ellie didn't notice.

" But I do." Ellie's voice was serious and clearly she was hurt. She absolutely hated pranks especially when Pop had planned it.

At that moment Ellie picked up her bow and arrow and marched to the door.

"Where are you going?" enquired Pop.

"Out," and Ellie was gone.

"Girls." Donnie muttered he had been there the whole time as he comforted Pop.

Ellie shivered, the nightime air sent chills up her spine. She regretted not getting her jacket bit it was too late to go back now. She jumped from roof to roof when she saw a hooded figure crouched behind a bin. Intrigued, Ellie dropped of the roof next to the mysterious figure.

"Hello. "Ellie made sure she had hidden her tail and ears out of sight. Unfortunately her furry tail didn't hide away

" You have a tail? " the figure asked

"Errrr.. no" Ellie said whilst attempting to hide her tail.

"Am not dumb,who do you take me for,a idiot! "the, mysterious person snapped.

"Calm down! " Ellie snapped back

"Well I know your a wolf, " the person moodily said," so you better me nice to me or I'll go tell the whole world. " however that wasn't true.

" Fine," Ellie sighed "how much money do you want?"

"I don't want you money!" the figure laughed.

"Well, "Ellie puffed to be honest she had started to get annoyed" who are you?

"Do you really want to know?" the mystery (as Ellie now called her) teased

"I really really want to know, Ellie begged

"and stop teasing me" her voice now more serious. Mystery laughed, as she did she grabbed Ellie's armed and jolted her into her hiding place. Mystery took of her cloak.

 **Ellie's POV**

 **Standing before me was, a mutant. I can't believe my eyes! The girl had bright ginger hair, short, shorter than mine. Mystery had huge, beautiful bright, enchanting emerald eyes.**

"Hey! " Mystery snapped

" What sorry... kinda blanked out. " Ellie replied

" Whats your name ?" Mystery asked curious to know who Ellie was and if she could trust her.

"Ellie," Ellie said a bit weary, she didn't want to tell Mystery everything about her "what is your name"

"Willow!" Mystery, or should I say Willow, answered proudly.

"Awesome!" Ellie replied knowing that she had found a new friend.

 _ **Hours passed as Willow and Ellie chatted away and let there emotions out and problems. Ellie had never spilled her heart out to anyone before, and now here she was telling a complete stranger however it felt like they had know each other for**_ _ **years.They also admitted to each other how hot headed they both are. It turned out they had a lot in common. And they both knew this was the beginning to a precious friendship.**_

"Bye! " Ellie laughed as she waved goodbye to Willow

" See ya tomorrow, " Willow shouted back to her.

" Huh?" Ellie looked confused and puzzled

"Meet you tomorrow night at midnight, same place!"

"Okay!"Ellie eagerly yelled back.

 **Hi this is Cookie!**

 **Me and Wolf just wanted to say thank you for reading and we really hope you enjoyed this.**

 **If you have any ideas or suggestions review it.**

 **Thank you!!**


	2. The revenge of the toaster!

**Hey guys Wolf and Cookie with chapter 2 of Within the heart!**

 **Wolf:Written by yours truly... me!**

 **Cookie:I got to tweak things!**

 **Thank you Smokescreen-ninja for your review! We really like you idea and may incorporate it in future chapters!**

 **Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy :)**

Lit by the moonlight were three figures under the small bed cover in a desolate farmhouse. These three people weren't normal. No they were a wolf, a coyote and a mutant turtle.

The three teenagers were discussing their plans for the future instead of going to bed and they were having a nice time just talking together about something OTHER than villains.

"So what would you want to be when your older? " Riley asked Pop.

" Hmmm,"Pop tapped her chin is thought. As much as she wanted to, she knew they could never really get jobs or be accepted. "I'd love to be a freerunner or a youtuber but...nothing," ' _But I guess it would take a miracle for that to happen,'_ She finished insinside her head.

"What about you Mikey?"the two girls turned to the mutant turtle who beamed at them.

"I'd love to be a youtuber too! Or an artist,"

The girls knew that Mikey had a passion for art, something which they shared but not quite as strongly. Mikey turned to Riley.

"What about you Riley?"

Riley shrugged. "I've never really thought about it," In truth she had thought about it, but she just couldn't share it with anyone,not even her best friends. Before Pop and Mikey could question her a thunderous bang reached their ears.

Grabbing their weapons, the trio bolted downstairs but had their path blocked by Willow, Ellie, Raph and Donnie, for some reason Misty wasn't there.

"What's going on?!" Pop yelled,jumping upwards trying to get a look. Raph jerked his thumb towards the kitchen.

Everyone piled into the kitchen and saw Leo in the middle of it, blackened with smoke. And eight in the middle of the crime scene was Leo's worst enemy... the Shredder? Nope, the toaster. Leo grinned at them weakly.

"MY KITCHEN!" Mikey cried.

"Sorry."Leo wheezed.

Grumbling about old fashioned older brothers, Raph left the room, glaring at Leo,soon followed by Willow and Ellie. Donnie decided to stay and watch the show.

Leo looked at Mikey apologetically. "I'll help you clean in up..."he started but was cut off by Mikey.

" No thanks bro I don't want you to destroy this kitchen even more because April will kill me,"Donnie sniggered at this comment and steered Leo out of the room. Now it was just Mikey, Pop and Riley.

As they cleaned the kitchen the three best friends chatted merrily, recounting adventures and sharing secrets.

"Hey have you guys ever thought about a world where mutants were accepted?"Mikey asked suddenly and the other two nodded.

"Just think, then we wouldn't have to worry about protecting our families as much.

As he said this the two girls froze. Riley saw her younger self playing with a joyful girl, however the girls face wasn't shown but just blurred, with vibrant blue hair.The laughter of the young girl rang in Riley's ears. Riley eyes widened as the young girl disappeared and turned into a blurred colours.

Pop saw more than one image. She saw her younger self having a pillow fight with two little girl. The first had firey red hair and the second had snow-white hair. The next image she saw was of her and a boy who had scruffy brown hair;they were throwing water balloons at the red-headed girl from the previous image.

Noticing the tension in the air, Mikey placed a hand on a shoulder each which pulled the two girls out of their thoughts.

"Are you dudettes okay?"he asked anxiously.

"I-Pop did you see yourself doing something you've NEVER done before?" Riley stuttered and Pop nodded shakily. "We've gotta tell Misty."

The two girls rushed to the purple haired room, leaving a confused Mikey behind. Without warning Pop ran into the door to Misty's room and fell onto her back.

" You could of used the handle you know,"Misty told the girls, opening the door.

The youngsters started babbling straight away but stopped when Misty put up a hand to silence them.

"I know you two are freaked out, just let me meditate on this,"Misty got into a meditative postion and signalled them to leave. With worried expressions on their faces they followed Misty's command.

When they left her calm smile became a frown. She'd have to look into this, she only hoped it wasn't a serious matter...

 **... Well chapter 2 is done! I wonder who those blurred people were? :D**

 **Thanks so much for reading this chapter we really appreciate it. See you soon!**

 **Wolf and Cookie ]**


End file.
